The Random Adventures of Hamtaro and Friends!
by LuigiHamtaro16
Summary: This is a random and funny story! Many of the chapters are REALLY short. WE DON'T OWN HAMTARO! Please RxR we want 2 know if u liked it! We'll update if u review. Boss & Laura haters will love this story! The story might not ever have an end. Fudge is good
1. Boss Has No Friends

yeah yeah...we don't own Hamtaro...blah...blah...ON WITH THE STORY!

The Random Adventures of

Hamtaro and Friends!!

If you don't know about Hamtaro: DO NOT READ THIS!!

(Boss haters rejoice!)

Episode 1: Boss Has No Friends

Boss: Oh Snoozer. You're my only friend.

Snoozer: I...zu zu... never said I was...zu zu... your friend. You're annoying.

Boss: ...well then!

(Screen blacks out for one second. We zoom in on Boss.)

Boss: Lucky shovel, you're my only friend!

(Shovel magically lifts into the air and goes out the door.)

Boss: Hm...it's so lonely in here. _One is the loneliest number that you'll ever know! Two can be as bad as_-

(Boss turns around.)

Hamtaro:...?

Boss: um...

(Screen blackens out for a second. Then we zoom in on Boss and Hamtaro.)

Both: _One is the loneliest number! One is the loneliest number! One!_

**The End**!!


	2. Boss Gone Insane

Episode 2: Boss Goes Insane!!

Boss: I'm Boss and everybody knows it! (Boss randomly dances the robot) Yeah!

Hamtaro:...?

Boss: All toasters toast...toast!

Hamtaro: Boss, are you feeling okay?

Boss: WAAAAH!!

(Bijou walks in as Boss is yelling)

Hamtaro: Let's go now.

Bijou: Let's...

Boss: (Playing his shovel as if it's a guitar) _I'M A GOOFY GOOBER! ROCK!! _

**The End**!!


	3. That's No Lady!

Episode 3: That's No Lady!!

Mario: Hey Pizanos!

Hamtaro: Who's that goof?

Boss: She's kinda cute.

Mario: **She**?! I'm a guy you idiot!!

Boss:...oh...

Bijou: (Laughing) Boss you thought he was a girl!! It's Mario from that TV show and all those games!

Boss: (staring in disbelief)

Mario:...creepy

Luigi: Eeek! It's a horrible monster!! Hide me little girl!!

Bijou: um...no that's just Boss.

Luigi: (Trying to run up a tree) AHHHHHH!!

(Note: Boss is just stupid. Mario doesn't look like a girl. Now Luigi he IS a coward.)

**The End**!!


	4. Howdy vs Boss Showdown

Episode 4: Howdy vs. Boss Showdown

Oxnard: I love sunflower seeds.

Boss: (Being mean for no reason) Yeah we all know that cause you're so fat!

Oxnard: (crying) Waaaah!! You're soooo mean! Waaah!

Howdy: You know, Boss you're not really one to talk about being fat. I mean you're rounder than a roly-poly!!

Oxnard: (Trying to hold back a laugh) Snicker Grunt Ha ha!!

Howdy: FINALLY! SOMEBODY LAUGHED! SOMEBODY THINKS MY JOKE IS FUNNY!! YES!!

Boss: I'll show you funny!

(Boss approaches Howdy. For some reason Howdy starts to glow.)

Boss: ...what the! You might glow but I'm powerful!!

(Howdy transforms into Jackie Ham.)

(...Several Kung-Fu Moves Later...)

Boss is defeated and gasping for breath.

Hannah: Oh Howdy!

Pashmina: Oh Howdy!

Okiny: Oh Howdy!

Stan: Oh Howdy!

(Everyone stares at Stan)

Stan: What? I like to go with the flow!! The flow is totally cool!

Hamtaro: Don't cha just love happy endings?

Bijou: Oui! Oh yes! (Oui is pronounced we in English)

**The End**!!


	5. Another Showdown?

Episode 5: A Showdown...?

(Sandy is walking in the meadow)

Tails: Hi I'm Tails! Cute ribbon on your tail!

Maxwell: Stop right there!! She's MY ham-girl!!

Sandy: Oh Maxwell!

Tails: Your girl!? Ha! Why would she love a nerd like you when she could love a nerd like me!? Oh...wait a second...

Toad: AHHHH! (Toad randomly runs past the group)

Maxwell: Um...anyway...I'll fight you for her!!

Tails: Meh...you can have her.

(Tails walks away)

Sandy: Awkward...

Dora: This is Sparta!!

(They stare at Dora. She floats away.)

Sandy: Heke? Weird...

Maxwell: I'll say!


	6. Boss is Fat!

Episode 6: Boss is Fat

Oxnard: I love food.

Mario: Me too!

Oxnard: Really? That's sooo cool!

Mario: My brother doesn't care that much about food...

Oxnard: Same with my friends...

Mario: What about that guy over there? He's nice and fat!

Oxnard: You mean Boss? He says it's pure muscle.

Mario: Yeah right!!

Boss: Hey! I'm not fat!!

Maxwell: On the contrary... you are much bigger than the average hamster and it doesn't LOOK like muscle!!

Yoshi: Wahooo!!

Hamtaro:...?


	7. A New Pokemon?

Episode 7: A New Pokemon?

Bijou: What is THAT?

Hamtaro: Idk...

Pikachu: Pika-pi!

Bijou: EEEEKK!!

Ash: Woah! Two new Pokemon! They look like hamsters...kewl!!

Pokedex: ULF: Unidentified Life Form

Ash: KEWL!! They are mine!!

Hamtaro: What a boob!

Bijou: Oui! (pronounced we in English)

(Ash then throws a pokeball which Hamtaro and Bijou easily avoid.)

Ash: NOOOOOOO!!

Hamtaro and Bijou:...?

(Bijou and Hamtaro walk away unharmed and extremely confused.)

Pikachu: (thinking to himself) Oh why do I hang out with him?


	8. Seeing Stars

Episode 8: Seeing Stars

Boss: Wow...look at all the pretty stars!

Bijou: I wish I could have one!!

Boss: Oh! I'll get one for ya Bijou!

Howdy: Oh, and I'll get one for Pashmina!

Dexter: Oh no you don't!!

(Dexter runs as fast as he can to catch up to Howdy but, he doesn't look where he is going and runs full-force into Boss)

Boss: Hey!

(Boss attacks Dexter and they start to fight.)

Toad: AHHHHH!!

(Toad runs past the group)

Pashmina: Boss you're so mean!! Leave Dexter alone! Don't hurt my boyfriend!!

(Hearing this makes Dexter fight harder and he easily wins)

Dexter: Yes! I won!!

Boss: Look at all the preeety stars!!

(Boss then falls to the ground unconscious)

Bijou:...? Boyfriend...? You are joking, yes?

Pashmina: Of coarse! I only said that so I could watch Boss get creamed!!

Bijou: That's brilliant!!

Pashmina: I know!!

Howdy: (holding on to a orb of light) OUCH!! HERE PASHMINA!! OUCH!! IT BURNS!!

(Panda arrives riding a giant panda. He jumps off and glides gracefully to the ground.)

Pashmina: Oh Panda!

Panda: Sorry I'm late sweetheart!!

(They skip gracefully into the moonlight)

(Howdy and Dexter are standing there in shock. Howdy doesn't even notice the third-degree burns he's getting from the star.)

Link: Remember the Alamo!

(Everyone stares at Link and he runs away)

**The End**!!


	9. The Source of All Evil

Episode 9: The Source of All Evil!!

Panda: I love building!!

Dexter: I love my bowtie!!

Pashmina: I love my scarf!!

Howdy: I love NOT having third-degree burns!!

Penelope: I love blankets!!

Pashmina: ?! PENELOPE YOU CAN TALK!?

Penelope: uh...ookwee?

Maxwell: Now that's just not logical!!

Toad: AHHHH!!

(Toad attempts to run past the group but he is stopped by Hamtaro)

Hamtaro: What is freaking you out?

Toad: T-T-T-Rex!!

Boss: AHHHHHH!!

(Boss runs into the group.)

Boss: Giant...Clown!! It has to be 10 feet tall at least!!

Maxwell: That's really not logical!!

(All of a sudden a T-Rex and a giant clown walk up)

Maxwell: Now that's-aw forget it!!

(Maxwell walks away. All of a sudden a car pulls up and out comes the source of all evil... The Wiggles!!)

Anthony: LET'S ALL LEARN!! FEEL FREE TO SING ALONG!

(After about 3 seconds the ham-hams can't stand the music of The Wiggles, so they run away. Right into the T-Rex!! At a closer view they realize that he is...PURPLE!!)

T-Rex: I love you. You love me. I'm Barney!! That rhymed!! Let's learn!!

Ham-Hams: NOOOOO!!

Barney: Clean up! Clean up! Everybody everywhere!!

Maxwell: YOU DIE!!

(Maxwell runs over and picks up the purple Wiggle who creeps everyone out, that nobody can remember the name of and flings him at Barney and the clown!!)

Barney: Now that's not very niiiice!!

(Barney hurls into space with the clown.)

All: Yay!!

Anthony: Yay happiness!!

All: NOOOO!!

Maxwell: DIE!!

(He runs over and delivers a punch that sends all The Wiggles flying except for the creepy purple one who had already hurled into space.)

Anthony: Let's sing a flying song!! _Oh!! We are flying into space! Flying into space! Flying into space!! Flying into space,_

(They all stare at The Wiggles until they can't see them anymore. Toad burst into flames.)

Maxwell: Now that's logical!!

**The End**!!


	10. NO!

Episode 10: NO!!

Hamtaro was walking on top of a big hill to get away from Boss.

Hamtaro: Finally! I'm away from Boss!!

Boss: What do you mean Hamtaro?

Hamtaro: No!! HELP ME!! SOMEBODY!!

Boss: (demented laugh) I don't know what you mean- (his eyes become very wide)

Hamtaro: Oh no...

Boss: _I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world! _... I'M A BIG KID NOW!! ...

Hamtaro: ...?

Boss: _EARTH! FIRE! WIND! WATER! HEART! Go Planet! By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet! Captain Planet, he's our hero! Gonna take pollution down to zero! _... Time to go think in our... THINKING CHAIR!! ...

Hamtaro: AH!! I can't take it anymore!!

Hamtaro attempts to run down the hill but trips and falls down the hill onto a pile of semi-sharp rocks.

Hamtaro: AHHHH!! ow...

Boss: _I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT SHORT AND STOUT! HERE IS MY HANDLE, HERE IS MY SPOUT!! WHEN I GET ALL STEAMED UP HEAR ME SHOUT _... BUBBLE GUM! BAZOOKA-ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM!! ...

Hamtaro limped home very slowly. Little did he know that he was being followed by a...

Hamtaro: COW!! AHH!!

Cow: Moo?

He limped as fast as he could to get away from the cow. The cow just stared at him and then blinked and walked away.

Hamtaro: Well...I'm home. Hi Brandy.

Hamtaro makes his way to Laura's room.

Laura: HI HAMTARO!! I'M HAPPY BEACAUSE I'M LAURA!! LAURA! LAURA!! LAURA!! LAURA!!

Hamtaro stared at her and jumped on her face and bit her.

Laura: STOP IT YOU NAUGHTY BOY!! HE-HE! LA-LA I'M SINGING!! WASN'T TODAY A GREAT DAY? GREAT DAY? GREAT DAY. GREAT DAY! GREAT DAY!!

Hamtaro: IT WAS NOT A GREAT DAY!! IT WAS TERRIBLE!!

Laura: I know! And TOMMAROW WILL BE EVEN BETTER!!

BETTER...BETTER...BETTER...BETTER!!

Hamtaro: Just shut up already.

Laura: Better...better...BETTER...cause I'm LAURA!! La-la I'm singing again!!

Hamtaro: Must,fight...temptation...to...attack...

Laura: And guess what Hamtaro!!

Hamtaro: Should I even ask? Okay...what?

Laura: I'VE INVITED KANA OVER!!

Hamtaro: NOOO!!

(Kana walks in)

Laura: Hi Kana!!

Kana: That's so cool!!

Laura: YEAH!! CAUSE I'M LAURA!!

Kana: And I'm Kana!! That's so cool!!

Hamtaro: Well...at least the Wiggles are hurling through space right now...

Lady on TV: In other news...the Wiggles have returned and they are coming out with a new CD called "Flying Though Space." Now to you Bob.

Hamtaro: NOOOOOOOOOO!! Wait...when did I start watching TV...? Hm...oh well... NOOOOOO!!

Kana: That's so cool!!

Laura: Yeah I love the Wiggles!!

Laura and Kana: _Toot, Toot. Chuga, Chuga. BIG RED CAR!! _

Hamtaro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! MAKE IT STOP!!

The End!!


	11. I'm A Moose!

Episode 11: I'm A Moose!!

Boss: _I'm A Moose!! I'm A Moose!! Yeah I'm A Moose!!_

Maxwell: Um... the correct lyrics compose mainly of the phrase "We can dance." You realize that, right Boss?

Boss: _I'M A MOOSE!! I'M A MOOSE!! YEAH, I'M A MOOSE!! _

Maxwell: Boss...

Boss: _MOOSE!! I'M A MOOSE!!_

Maxwell: Boss!

Boss: _YEAH, I'M A MOOSE!!_

Maxwell: BOSS!!

Boss: ... _Don't-cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me_-

Maxwell: **BOSS STOP SINGING AND GET OUT OF THAT DRESS!!**

Boss: ...**NO**!! _Fergalisious, definition- make dem boys go loco!! _

The End!!


	12. TV Times

Episode 12: TV Times

Hamtaro: Hm...so bored...hey! TELEVISION!! (Hamtaro turns on the TV)

Lady on Chanel 8: Depression hurts...Cymbalta can help.

Hamtaro: Depression does hurt...Hey! Chanel 5!! (click)

Guy: ... (guy eats a banana) Bananas are...cool...

Hamtaro: Wow...this is sooo boring...next! (click)

Diane (Authors' note- Diane is this lady on the internet who tells you how to make food...and the food always tastes really bad): And now... How To Make Pancakes...

Hamtaro: NOOOOOOO!! NEXT, NEXT, NEXT!! (click)

Wiggle:_ First you take a banana! Yummy! Yummy!_

Hamtaro: NOOOOOOOO!! What's up with bananas lately? Well, next channel. (click)

Reporter Dude: And in bigger news...a giant banana has crushed Afghanistan.

Hamtaro: ... (click)

Dude: Lamps...lamps...lamps...

Hamtaro: What? Uh...next? (click)

Geezer: When I was a lad, we didn't have bananas...!

Hamtaro: ...? Uh...next? (click)

Britney Spears: I messed up my life, but at least I can still eat bananas every morning.

Hamtaro: Hm true...next. (click)

Fred Huggins (Authors' Note again- Fred Huggins was from the Weird Al Show and sings weird songs. Just go to YouTube and type in Fred Huggins if you wish to know more.): _Oh!! Bananas are fruit!! Yes, bananas ARE fruit! Fruit, fruit, fruit, fruit, fruit, fruit, fruit, fru-_

Papa Boolie (A puppet on the Weird Al show that hates Fred Huggins): JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!

Hamtaro: He-he lotsa old people on TV tonight...he-he...next... (click)

Woman: And the tragedy that is sweeping the nation- the mass-murder of 928 bananas...

Hamtaro: sniff how sad... but seriously WHY BANANAS?! Next! (click)

Freakish Lady: Now on MTV the hottest new band: The Shrunken Bananas!

Hamtaro: ...You know what? I'm gonna go eat a banana!

(Hamtaro gets up and eats a banana. Then the door bell rings)

Hamtaro: Hello?

(Boss is at the door...eating a banana...in a banana suit...not the banana...Boss is in a banana suit...fruit doesn't dress up...unless you want it to...and you would have fruit-sized clothing...there would be little fruit dresses and- oh...sorry...)

Hamtaro: Uh...Boss? Why are you here?

Boss: I... have a banana.

Hamtaro: Uh...yeah...th-that would be a banana...

Boss: I'm gonna go beat up a dork.

(Boss leaves)

Hamtaro: ...Y'know...bananas...are...good.

**Fin**.

(he-he...fin...like a fish fin...he-he)


End file.
